Dark Samus (SSBR)
This article is about Dark Samus' appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Dark Samus. Dark Samus (ダークサムス Dāku Samusu) is a main antagonist from the Metroid series. Dark Samus is a being of Phazon created after the dying Metroid Prime absorbed Samus' Phazon Suit and her DNA. She had many battles with Samus during her search for Phazon on the planet Aether and later returned as the mastermind of the Space Pirate invasion until her defeat and supposed demise. While both her and Samus share very similar basic attacks, their Special Moves are very different Attributes Dark Samus is a semi-clone of Samus. While she uses very different Special Moves, she shares most of her basic moves and grabs with her, with the only differences being their attributes and effects. Dark Samus attacks are stronger than Samus', but all of them are much more laggy and slower to do. This is a problem for her at the moment of doing combos. However, she has much more range than Samus as well as a very good grab game. Dark Samus has several KO'ing potential moves, but mostly on her Smash Attacks. Her recovery is better than Samus' as well, but she is certainly a slower fighter and is not a strong in defensive aspects. Unlocking Methods *Complete Tower of Smash with Samus/Zero Suit Samus on Normal or higher difficulty. *Clear Event Match #48 *Find her hidden door in Clash of Dimensions after completing it. If any of these methods are cleared, the player has to fight Dark Samus in a match, in Cryosphere. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Dark Samus punches and attacks with Arm Cannon in an arc. *'Dash attack' - Dark Samus does a forward spinning kick. *'Forward tilt' - Dark Samus spin kicks forwards. *'Up tilt '- Dark Samus axe kicks down. *'Down tilt '- Dark Samus creates a phazon fire burst on the ground with arm cannon. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Dark Samus thrusts Arm Cannon forwards and releases a small phazon fire charge that blasts out of it. *'Up smash' - Releases 5 fire bursts in an arc above herself. *'Down smash' - Dark Samus spins around on the ground as she releases phazon matter around her, sending her victims flying. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Dark Samus performs a sex kick. *'Forward aerial' - Dark Samus creates a burst in front of her. *'Back aerial '- Dark Samus spins backwards with kick. *'Up aerial '- Dark Samus spins like a drill with feet together, upwards. *'Down aerial' - Dark Samus swings arm cannon in an arc underneath herself. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Dark Samus flings forwards with opponent. *'Back throw' - Dark Samus flings backwards with opponent. *'Up throw' - Dark Samus throws her foe above her head and then shoots 3 phazon lasers at them, with the last one doing the most damage. *'Down throw' - Dark Samus slings back over her head and then slams down. *'Aerial Grab' - Dark Samus releases a brief dark echo that goes forward and if it crashes towards an opponent she teleports to where they are. She grabs them with it and starts doing several shocking moves with Arm Cannon. After that she lands on her opponent pointing her arm cannon on them, doing a powerful burst. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Phazon Cannon': If pressed once, Dark Samus will shoot three separate energy balls that travel across the area for a few seconds, can be fired repeatedly. If charged, Dark Samus will shoot a Phazon laser forwards instead. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Side special - Phazon Spreader': Dark Samus fires a spray of freezing Phazon that acts like a shot gun buck shot. Fires 6 projectiles and each one has 10% chance of freezing an opponent, increasing to 60% if hit by the 6 projectiles. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Up special - Phazon Pillar': Dark Samus will create a pillar of Phazon. If an opponent is under it when it grows, they will be thrown upwards. Touching this wall causes damage to opponents. It lasts for a brief period of time. If used in the air, Dark Samus creates the Phazon pillar in midair, grabs the top of it, and launches herself up. The pillar then falls, doing damage to anyone it touches. If it lands on the ground, it will stick there as if Dark Samus had grown it there in the first place. This move does nothing if there is already a Phazon Pillar somewhere on the stage. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Down special - Dark Echo': Dark Samus flips backwards and a Dark Echo dashes out. The dark echo has the same form and does the same as Dark Samus, but it's a lot weaker and can be defeated if hit by 4 attacks or once if hit by a powerful attack. If it's defeated, the Dark Echo explodes and deals damage and high knockback. Releaseing a second one causes the first one to vanish. Only one Dark Echo can be summoned at a time. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Riot Move - Phazon Demise': Dark Samus will start releasing several Dark Echoes to attack the victim along with her, and as the Dark Echoes grab their opponent, she charges a giant ball of phazon energy and shoots them, dealing extreme damage. *'Final Smash - Phazon Laser': Dark Samus begins to overflow with Phazon to the point it looks like electricity. She than boosts from the ground. Dark Samus launches a dark ball and explodes, sending dark element lasers every where. At first the lasers do high damage and knockback, but after a brief period of time they have a high potential of KO'ing at low percentages. Taunts *Dark Samus points forwards in a menacing manner as she levitates. *Dark Samus embraces herself and starts flowing phazon matter. *Dark Samus will aim her arm cannon backwards and forwards, then does a echoing evil laugh. On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': Dark Samus arrives from a shower of Phazon. *'2nd Entrance': Dark Samus is released from the dying Metroid Prime. Winning An orchestrated remix of the Metroid power-up theme plays while she does one of the following animations: *Dark Samus levitates as she aims her arm cannon towards the screen. *Dark Samus starts charging in phazon energy, and puts herself on a menacing pose *Dark Samus opens a dark portal and exits the winning screen. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Default - Light Blue': Blue and light blue body. Standard appearance. *'Blue': Violet blue and green body. Based upon Sylux from Metroid Hunters. *'Orange': Red-ish orange and green body. Based upon Samus' classic appearance in the first games. *'Red': Dark red and light red body. Based upon Trace from Metroid Hunters. *'Green': Green and lime green body. Based upon Kanden from Metroid Hunters. *'Brown': Brown and orange body. Based upon Spire from Metroid Hunters. *'Purple': Purple and blue body. Based upon Noxus from Metroid Hunters. Trivia *Even though Dark Samus doesn't make an appearance in Metroid Hunters, all of her alternate palettes (except for the Orange one) are based upon rival characters from that game. **The only character that doesn't get referenced as a palette is Weavel. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Metroid (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Metroid Characters Category:Fighters